


#71: "Morgue"

by theskywasblue



Series: 100 days, 100 prompts [77]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-28 23:17:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10841529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskywasblue/pseuds/theskywasblue
Summary: At least tomorrow wasn't Sunday





	#71: "Morgue"

At some point, someone would find him. At least by the morning, that pasty, unnervingly cheerful coroner’s assistant would be back for the morning shift, and all Dean would have to do was bang on the door a little, and hope the guy wasn’t too jumpy - and hadn’t seen too many episodes of _The Walking Dead_.

At least tomorrow wasn’t Sunday.

If he was really lucky - and some other poor bastard was really _unlucky_ \- there’d be another murder in the next hour or so, and someone would show up sooner than that. Until then, he just had to make himself comfortable...in a refrigerated drawer, in the dark.


End file.
